


Goodbye

by Spannah339



Category: Star Wars, star wars the clone wars
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Spoilers, all the platonic hugs, the season 5 finale messed me up a bit okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: I HAVE MANY EMOTIONS. I had to rewrite the finale scene of The Wrong Jedi a little because it could have been so much better!





	Goodbye

"I understand. More than you realise I understand what it's like to want to walk away from the Order."

  
"I know."

  
Ahsoka's words shocked him, sent a quick rush of fear that was quickly subdued through him. She knew about Padme? She knew about his marriage?

  
In his shock he didn't notice she had started moving again, walking away from him, walking away from the Order.

  
"Ahsoka, wait!" he called, hurrying after her again. The council had let her down - _he_ had let her down. He couldn't just let her leave - not like this.

  
He grabbed her shoulder and she turned to him. A lump formed in his throat as he looked down at her and without thinking he pulled her into a hug.

  
He held her there for a long moment, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to let her leave. She was still so young and the urge to protect her was strong. More then that - she was his Padawan, his _sister_ , and he didn't want to let her walk out of his life, to strike out on her own in a hostile galaxy.   
But he had to. He had to let her go, to let her grow up. Because she was no longer the headstrong child he had met on Cristofsis. She was nearly a woman and she could look after herself.

  
No attachments.

  
He stepped back finally, releasing her. She didn't meet his eyes - hiding her tears.

  
"Stay safe, Ahsoka," he said roughly, forcing the words past the lump in his throat.

  
"I'll see you around, Master," she said, her own voice catching.

Then she turned, turned and walked away, a tiny figure vanishing down the steps of the Temple.

  
And Anakin let her go.

 


End file.
